matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Janson
Juliet Janson is a member of the President's secret service detail. History Early History At some point before 2001, Juliet Janson joined the United States Secret Service, ending up on the Presidential Detail. Two weeks after the President's inauguration, Seth Grimshaw attempted to assassinate him as he was leaving the Bonaventure Hotel in Los Angeles. Fortunately, Janson and the rest of the detail were able to thwart the attempt. Janson was later a part of the detail as the President traveled to Utah to inspect top-secret projects at a pair of Air Force bases. Area 7 After the inspection of Area 8, Janson was with the President on Marine One as they used the Marine Helicopter Squadron to continue their journey to Area 7. She was present as he toured Area 7, where a vaccine for the Sinovirus was being developed. After Colonel Jerome Harper left the President and his detail alone in the Level 3 common room, they were confronted by a broadcast featuring the rogue Air Force Lieutenant-General Caesar, who announced he was launching a coup d'etat against the President and America's governing system. Janson listened as Caesar revealed the President had a kinetically-powered transmitter on his heart, and so if the President died, a series of plasma warheads a several cities around the country would detonate. In addition, the Nuclear Football had been taken and reprogrammed to also detonate the warheads unless the President touched it every 90 minutes. With that, Kurt Logan's 7th Squadron unit appeared and attacked, and Janson and the rest of the protective detail immediately moved to get the President to Area 7's alternate exit. However when they reached the Level 6 door, Francis Cutler was immediately mowed down by 7th Squadron's Delta unit, and so Janson took charge and began leading the remainder of the Presidential detail through the Level 5 containment floor. After emerging in the prisoner cell block, they were joined by the Marines Book II, Elvis, Calvin and Love Machine, and Janson was quick to decide to release the scientist Herbert Franklin before moving on to the Level 4 lab. After an ambush from Alpha unit was stopped by Schofield's group, everyone to a moment to rest, with Janson reporting her group's status to the Marine. With less than half an hour to get to the Football, Schofield came up with a plan, and while the other members of their team created a distraction in the ground level hanger, Schofield, Janson, Book II and the President, all disguised in 7th Squadron uniform, walked in among the enemy so that the President could reset the Football's timer. During the attempt to leave the base on the X-rail and pursue Gunther Botha, whom had taken the genetically-engineered boy critical to the Sinovirus vaccine, Janson was among those who were forced to abandon the carriage and retreat back into the base. Janson followed Gant's lead as they sought a way to deal the transmitter on the President's heart, and was among the few captured by the escaped prisoners. Janson continued to cover the President as they were forced into battle with some of Caesar's captured men, and after Harper detonated a Sinovirus grenade, Janson gave Mother her 7th Squadron gas mask since she knew she wouldn't be affected. While the group made to flee, Janson was pulled down by Boa without the others noticing, and only Book II's last second intervention saved her. With Grimshaw and Goliath fleeing with the Football, Janson and Book II elected to go after the prisoners. When they caught up to them, Janson ended up confronting Grimshaw, who remembered her remembered from his assassination attempt. As he prepared to fire on her with his P-90, Janson noted his bad firing posture, and hoped that she would be able to get him with one shot while he corrected. Unfortunately for her, she did get hit in the shoulder, but still came out on top as she shot Grimshaw in the face. With the Football secure, the injured Janson and Book II took refuge in a control tower until Schofield returned with the President and Kevin. Janson remained behind to guard the President until Marine reinforcements arrived, while Schofield went to try and finish Caesar's endgame. Once the Marine forces arrived, Janson and the others relocated to Area 8 until the crisis was over. A couple of weeks later, Janson and the others were awarded classified Congressional Medals of Honour for their actions in saving the President's life. Trivia *Janson is the only character in Area 7 who is unaffected by the Sinovirus due to her Asian heritage. Category:U.S. Characters Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters